¿Qué cuenta Axel?
by Mirelle Sky
Summary: Axel lleva la cuenta; 255 días. Sin embargo, Roxas sabe que lleva 272 días en la organización. ¿Qué es entonces lo que cuenta Axel...? Akuroku. Yaoi.


Este es un fic que escribí hace mucho tiempo, pero realmente me encanta. Espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

**¿Qué cuenta Axel?**

Los dos mejores amigos de la Organización XIII se encontraban en Twilight Town matando a sus sincorazón diarios. Una sombra por aquí, un neosobra por allá, una megasombra (creo que existía, sino, lo siento) a la derecha… lo típico.

-¡A tú derecha! – gritó asustado Roxas ante la perspectiva de que el pequeño sincorazón negro con ojitos amarillentos hiriese a su compañero. Axel sonrió y creó una rueda de fuego a su alrededor que hizo desaparecer a todos los monstruos cercanos. - ¡Increíble! – gritó emocionado el rubio mientras empezaba a aplaudir.

-Gracias, gracias… - rió Axel mientras daba vueltas y saludaba caballerosamente a un público invisible. Ambos se empezaron a reír al unísono. Una pequeña sombra que había sobrevivido a la masacre vio la oportunidad de atacar a uno de los dos y se lanzó contra el que tenía más cerca; Roxas.

A una velocidad increíble para uno de esos bichos, el negro se lanzó sobre el rubio arañándole la espalda, tirándole al suelo del zarpazo. Roxas gritó de dolor y se giró en el suelo aún, intentando atacar al monstruo pero éste le arañó la cara y provocó que se diera contra el suelo con la cabeza, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Axel, que había tardado en reaccionar, agarró del cuello (lo tienen pequeño, pero lo tienen) al bicho y empezó a ahorcarlo con cara de sádico hasta que se cansó y lo quemó rápidamente. Se acercó al inconsciente Roxas y le medio incorporó sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Despierta, por favor… - suplicó. Al no ver resultado, lo puso sobre su espalda, compró dos helados y lo llevó al campanario. Cuando Axel se sentó arriba de todo – dejando al rubio estirado en el suelo – éste se empezó a despertar.

-¿Axel?

-Sí, Roxas. Me alegro mucho de que te encuentres bien. Te he comprado un helado de sal marina para que te recuperes. – sonrió. Roxas se sonrojó y se incorporó rápidamente, sentándose a su lado.

-Gracias. – alegó, cogiendo el helado y dándole el primer lametón. - ¿Y qué pasó con esa sombra?

El pelirrojo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, sorprendiéndole.

-Lo pasé muy mal, Roxas. Pensé que tal vez te había matado y sin ti yo no me veía con fuerzas de seguir viviendo… Incluso llegué a pensar en cómo pondría fin a mi vida… Me has asustado muchísimo. Por suerte, sí respirabas. Estabas bien. Y mi pecho, que había parecido dar un salto, volvió a su velocidad normal…

-¿Sentiste un corazón en tu pecho? – preguntó con una sonrisa el rubio. Axel abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que ello significaba.

-No lo sé.

Pasaron unos segundos en esa posición hasta que Axel susurró algo en el cuello de Roxas.

-255

-¿255? – preguntó Roxas. Entonces, se puso a reír. - ¡Llevo 272 días en la organización, no 255. Te has equivocado, sabelotodo…

-No es el número de días que llevas en la organización, listillo. – rió el pelirrojo, incorporándose y comiendo su helado, que estaba derritiéndose poco a poco y caía en las cabezas de la gente de abajo. – Es… otro número.

-Hum. – el rubio calló, pero por dentro se moría de ganas de saber qué era ese número.

* * *

-255. – repitió Demyx mientras canturreaba con su laúd. - ¿Dices que Axel dijo ese número…? – Roxas asintió. - Pues… yo creo que tal vez sean las canciones que lleva compuestas. Tengo que pedirle que algún día me toque una. – sonrió.

-No creo que sea eso. – intervino Zexion mientras leía su libro. – Tal vez sean los libros que no ha leído en su vida y que tiene ganas de leer. – aseguró.

Luxord apareció por detrás y se medio abrazó a Roxas, pasando su mano por la cintura del menor y acercándole a él. Roxas frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

-Dejad de decir tonterías. Seguro que lo que contaba Axel eran los días que hacía que no se enfadaba con nadie. – todos rieron. – Ah, y… - Luxord se acercó al oído de Roxas y le lamió el lóbulo. – Si algún día se cansa de ti, aquí me tienes para hacerte disfrutar… - el rubio menor tembló y se apartó rápidamente del mayor.

-Puede que tengáis razón, muchísimas gracias. – sonrió Roxas mientras dejaba a esos locos en la sala y se marchaba. En la puerta, se cruzó con Larxene, que le susurró unas palabras que le dolieron.

-Tal vez sean los días que hace que te aguanta y el tiempo que espera para deshacerse de ti, pequeña molestia.

Había subido al campanario y observaba el horizonte en silencio. Roxas no se sentía bien en absoluto. Las palabras de la chica le habían hecho pensar en que Axel estaba con él por orden de los superiores y que tal vez su amistad solo fuera una farsa.

* * *

-¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó una voz.

-Axel… ¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí? – preguntó en tono opaco el rubio mientras le observaba. Sus ojos estaban apagados, sin vida. Axel se preocupó y se sentó a su lado, pero sin llegar a tocarle.

-Pasaba casualmente por aquí en una misión cuando la mujer de los helados me ha dicho que te había visto subir solo y si quería comprar helado para los dos.

-¿Y qué le has respondido? – preguntó sin demasiado interés, sólo por educación y porqué sabía que el pelirrojo se lo diría igualmente.

-Que sí. – aseguró con una sonrisa mientras acercaba un helado a la boca del rubio. Roxas giró la cara, escondiéndola de Axel y del helado.

-Gracias, pero no me apetece.

Repentinamente, Axel cogió a su compañero de la capucha y lo empujó hacía sí, quedando Roxas medio estirado sobre las piernas del pelirrojo, ambos mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió Axel con una mirada fría, cansado de la actitud de su compañero.

-¿Me odias?

Axel abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Giró a Roxas y le abrazó con mucha fuerza. De la rapidez, cayeron los dos al suelo, pero ni aún así Axel soltó al rubio. Roxas sentía mucho calor, estaba apretujado en el pecho de Axel y sentía como los colores acudían a sus mejillas.

-A-Axel…

-Me es imposible odiarte, tontito. – murmuró sin intenciones de dejar respirar a su compañero.

-Entonces… ¿qué era ése número?

-¿Eh? – la curiosidad lo mató y Axel apartó un poco a Roxas de sí, aunque el abrazo continuara y sólo se miraran a los ojos. Roxas giró la cabeza un poco y le miró con ojos inquisidores, un poco más brillantes que antes.

-Es que… Larxene me dijo que era el número de días que hacía que querías deshacerte de mí. – murmuró apenado. Axel le pegó en la cabeza sin llegar a dañarlo. - ¡Eh!

-¿¡Y a ésa porqué le preguntas nada!? ¡Si tienes alguna duda me vienes a mí! ¿¡Y qué es eso de que quiero deshacerme de ti?! Nunca vuelvas a hablar con esa mujer, te pone ideas tontas en la cabeza. – parecía enfadado.

-Entonces… ¿De qué era el número? – preguntó entrecortadamente.

-Si me lo preguntas a mí es mejor, ¿ves? – Axel apoyó a Roxas en su regazo y le empezó a acariciar el cabello. – 255 son los días que hace que estoy enamorado de ti. – susurró con un poco de vergüenza, ocultando su mirada.

Roxas abrió enormemente sus ojos, sonrojándose, incorporándose al instante y abrazando a su compañero.

-Yo te… amo… Axel…

-Yo más. – murmuró mientras abrazaba con muchísimo amor a su nuevo… ¿novio?

**Fin.**


End file.
